Over (Love is Not Over)
by erraticdream
Summary: #2 Haesindang: Mungkin perjalanan ini bisa menjadi yang terakhir atau awal memperbaiki semuanya. Mungkin nanti sebelum mereka tahu, mereka akan kembali menemukan rumah. KookV. Taekook. Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung, various characters.
1. Sokcho

Jungkook/Taehyung, various char. || PG-15 || 1,9k words || Jungkook written as Jeongguk, flashbacks, aged-up characters.

 _Mungkin nanti sebelum mereka tahu, mereka akan kembali menemukan rumah._

Author's note: **roadtrip!au**. ini adalah bagian 1 dari beberapa bagian cerita, dimana setiap bagian akan sesuai dengan tujuan dalam perjalanan.

 **#1. Sokcho**

* * *

" _Kalian tahu apa yang kalian butuhkan, Tae. Mungkin perjalanan ini bisa menjadi yang terakhir atau awal memperbaiki semuanya. Hubungan kalian tidak... seperti dulu."_

* * *

Jadi di sinilah Taehyung menatap keluar jendela Hyundai dari sisi penumpang. Baru saja berpindah dari tol panjang rute 60 ke rute 44 yang mengarah ke Sokcho. Sudah separuh jalan dari Seoul tapi hanya suara pemutar musik yang konstan mengisi kekosongan. Terakhir kali mereka berbicara adalah saat mereka turun untuk makan siang di _rest area._ Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan komunikasi menjadi seperti mencari air di padang gurun bagi mereka berdua. Meskipun Jeongguk bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara tapi di dekat Taehyung dia tidak pernah kehabisan topik. Setidaknya itu dulu.

Mungkin Taehyung yang berubah, mungkin Jeongguk, mungkin mereka berdua. Mungkin situasi, entahlah. Mungkin keputusan untuk tinggal berdua setelah berhubungan selama dua tahun lebih itu keputusan yang terlalu _cepat_ dan gegabah.

Orang-orang selalu menganggap mereka berdua pasangan abad ini, seperti sebuah _relationship goals_ yang tidak pernah berkonflik dan selalu mesra dua puluh empat per tujuh. Tidak begitu sebenarnya, hanya saja Taehyung dan Jeongguk itu mahir menyembunyikan apapun yang seharusnya menjadi urusan mereka berdua menjadi benar-benar hanya milik mereka berdua.

Tidak satu atau dua kali keduanya bertengkar atau berdebat, dan tidak hanya satu atau dua kali saja meraka berbaikan dan bermaafan. Tapi putus-sambung itu juga hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu, hanya milik mereka berdua. Jadi saat tiba-tiba teman-teman mereka menyadari ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka setelah keduanya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, Taehyung putus asa.

Jimin—selalu Jimin yang serba perseptif—menarik Taehyung tiba-tiba di sela pergantian jam kuliah, mengaitkan lengannya erat di pundak Taehyung dan menyeretnya ke sudut tersembunyi di bawah tangga lantai tiga. Mengatakan dia akan ke apartemen Taehyung sore ini—sore saat ia tahu Jeongguk sedang ada tambahan latihan _dance_ —dengan wajah yang tidak terbaca. Tapi Taehyung tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan ia hanya mengangguk sekali dan melesat pergi dari hadapan Jimin.

" _-Taetae, kalian..."_

" _Tidak, Jim, kami masih," melihat tatapan Jimin yang menyelidik Taehyung melanjutkan, "hanya saja..." Taehyung tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Karena dengan mengucapkan berarti ia mengakui dan ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tidak seperti ini._

 _Jimin mengusap jemari Taehyung di genggamannya lembut, "hey, Tae, ingat waktu aku naksir Jeongguk di tahun pertama dulu?"_

 _Taehyung tidak bisa tidak tersenyum mengingat memori itu, "ya, ingat. Aku juga ingat kamu menyebutnya dengan masa kelam." Kali ini giliran Jimin yang tersenyum._

" _Ya, benar. Kamu juga ingat nggak kalau aku bilang Jeongguk tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu di depanku atau siapapun saat dia pertama kali lihat kamu?" Jimin bertanya lirih, sorot matanya hati-hati tapi lembut._

 _Taehyung terdiam sebentar, menatap genggaman tangan kecil Jimin di tangannya yang lebih besar. Tapi Jimin selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman, seperti memberinya pelukan besar yang hangat di hari yang sangat dingin._

 _Taehyung mendengung mengiyakan._

" _Tae, sampai saat ini aku masih percaya itu. Jeongguk tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu untuk siapapun, sampai detik ini."_

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jeongguk yang berkonsentrasi mengemudi, menyandarkan kepalanya di jok dan menatap Jeongguk diam dan lama. Bermacam pertanyaan beterbangan di dalam kepala, _jeongguk-ah kapan terakhir kali kamu tersenyum, kamu makan apa kemarin, minggu lalu kita bertengkar karena apa, kenapa kita tinggal bersama._ Hingga akhirnya, Taehyung memecah sunyi.

"Guk-ah."

Jeongguk terkesiap, seakan tidak mengira Taehyung akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kecil dan berbicara dengannya. Hati Taehyung berdenyut sepersekian detik, mereka tidak pernah dikelilingi aura yang menyesakkan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini atmosfir seperti ini tercipta berkali-kali dan melilit leher Taehyung, membuatnya seperti tenggelam di air yang dingin menusuk.

Jeongguk mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan sejenak dan memandang Taehyung cepat, "hm?"

Campuran pusaran harapan dan keterkejutan terpercik di mata air dalam manik Jeongguk. Mungkin Jeongguk juga menanyakan hal yang sama yang ditanyakan Taehyung. Entahlah, Taehyung mempercayai itu dan itu menenangkan kemelutnya sedikit.

"Nggak capek? Nggak mau gantian nyetir?" suara Taehyung sedikit bergetar di awal, pertanda ia tidak menggunakannya di waktu yang lama.

"Nggak, _hyung,_ ini masih satu jam. Tidur saja kalau _hyung_ capek, nanti aku bangunkan kalau sudah sampai Sokcho."

"Tidak mau," penolakan yang terlalu tajam hanya untuk pertanyaan yang simpel. Punggung Jeongguk menegang, kedua kepalan tangannya mengetat di setir kemudi. Keduanya membisu. Dalam diam Jeongguk mengganti roda gigi, meletakkan tangannya di atas persneling kaku.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lemah, mengikuti instingnya untuk meraih tangan kanan Jeongguk perlahan. Dapat dirasakannya Jeongguk menegang, tapi mungkin lebih karena terkejut daripada menolak untuk disentuh. Taehyung menautkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tangan Jeongguk yang lebih kecil dari miliknya, mengaitkannya dalam jalinan yang longgar.

"Tidak mau, Guk-ah, aku tidak mau tidur," Taehyung menjawab lagi lirih, "tidak mau." _Tidak mau kita seperti ini._

Taehyung merasakan matanya memanas, buru-buru ia mengatupkannya. Kelopak matanya bergetar menahan air mata. Sebelum kemudian ia merasakan Jeongguk mengetatkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Taehyung dan membiarkannya begitu. Dan begitu saja air mata yang ditahan Taehyung surut, kehangatan menjalar dari tangan ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jeongguk tidak sekalipun melepaskan tangannya sampai Sokcho. Sesekali ia melepaskannya untuk mengganti roda gigi, tapi selalu mengulurkannya kembali ke arah Taehyung.

Perlahan Taehyung merasakan atmosfir yang mengikat lehernya melonggar, membiarkannya bernafas. Mengosongkan kepalanya dari bisikan-bisikan yang menenggelamkan. Mungkin sebenarnya selama ini Taehyung tidak tenggelam sendirian. Mungkin keduanya sama-sama terperangkap. Mungkin di antara Seoul dan Sokcho keduanya kembali menemukan cara berenang ke permukaan.

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Jeongguk untuk mengelilingi Korea selama liburan musim dingin ini, Taehyung sudah berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya sebelum kedunya kembali ke Seoul di tahun baru nanti. Sampai nanti ia bisa bernafas lega, sampai mereka berdua bisa bernafas lega, Taehyung tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya dari Jeongguk.

" _Jimin-ah, apa menurutmu... aku dan Jeongguk bisa kembali seperti dulu?"_

" _Tidak, Tae, kalian tidak akan kembali seperti dulu," Jimin menjawab pelan, seperti menerangkan pada anak kecil tentang sesuatu hal yang sulit dimengerti._

 _Taehyung terdiam lama, meresapi, "kau benar, Jim, tidak ada luka yang tidak berbekas."_

" _Tapi luka juga membuat seseorang mengerti bagaimana itu sakit dan mengajarkannya bertumbuh menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat, Tae," Jimin menanggapi pernyataan Taehyung cepat, melambungkan harapannya lagi, "kalian berdua mungkin tidak akan berakhir sama tapi kalian tetap Taehyung dan Jeongguk. Sekalipun nanti tidak ada lagi_ dan _di antara kalian, setidaknya kau sudah mencobanya, Tae."_

 _Taehyung tertawa lemah, tidak bisa menutupi sedikit kepahitan yang terselip._

"Road trip _, eh, mungkin itu ide yang bagus."_

Cara apa yang terbaik untuk menemukan tempat yang belum pernah dijamah jika tidak dengan menyusuri setiap persimpangan yang terhampar di depan. Mungkin nanti di ujung jalan mereka akan menemukan tujuan, mungkin nanti sepanjang jalan mereka akan mengumpulkan kepingan yang hilang. Mungkin nanti sebelum mereka tahu, mereka akan kembali menemukan rumah.

* * *

Taehyung ternyata benar-benar tertidur di perjalanan ke penginapan mereka di Dongmyeong-dong. Saat terbangun, dia sudah terbaring sendirian di kasur. Suara gemericik air dari pancuran mengisi ruangan yang sepi, Jeongguk tidak pernah bernyanyi atau menyalakan musik di kamar mandi kalau Taehyung sedang tidur—karena berbeda dari Jeongguk, dia mudah sekali terbangun—dan kenyataan bahwa Jeongguk sudah pasti menggendongnya dari mobil daripada membangunkannya membuat Taehyung tanpa sadar tersenyum. Sesuatu yang sepele terasa begitu signifikan saat ia benar-benar meresapinya.

Taehyung meregangkan otot-ototnya di atas kasur seperti kucing yang menggeliat setelah tidur siangnya. Jeongguk pernah bilang kalau dia itu campuran kucing dan anak anjing, suka menempel-nempel, manja tapi lucu—Taehyung tahu dia lucu dan dia memanfaatkan itu kapanpun—jadi Jeongguk tidak berencana mempunyai peliharaan dalam waktu dekat. _Aku sudah punya kamu,_ hyung. Meskipun kemudian Taehyung harus membalas dengan pukulan di perutnya, Taehyung tahu Jeongguk benar. Bukan karena alasan yang Jeongguk kemukakan itu _benar,_ tapi karena mereka berdua tidak benar-benar bisa berada di apartemen untuk mengurus peliharaan.

Jeongguk tengah di tahun terakhir kuliah dan Taehyung sedang bersekolah pasca-sarjana, dan keduanya sama-sama bekerja. Bedanya, Jeongguk sedang magang di perusahaan periklanan yang kemungkinan besar akan merekrutnya setelah lulus dari jurusan Desain Grafis. Sedangkan, Taehyung bekerja penuh sebagai pengajar tetap di taman kanak-kanak sambil meneruskan sekolahnya setelah mendapatkan izin dari pihak dewan sekolahnya.

Jadwal keduanya tidak menyediakan banyak waktu luang. Mereka akan bertemu saat sarapan—Taehyung saja yang sarapan karena Jeongguk lebih suka bangun siang—dan makan malam dan akhir pekan. Dan sisanya mencuri-curi waktu di tengah kesibukan. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini Jeongguk begitu sibuk dengan tugas akhir dan pekerjaannya yang tidak menolerir waktu. Saat Taehyung berangkat bekerja di pagi hari Jeongguk masih tidur, saat Taehyung bersiap untuk tidur Jeongguk masih sibuk bekerja atau menyelesaikan tugas besarnya. Saat akhir pekan datang, Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan malam maraton film tapi Jeongguk meneleponnya di saat terakhir mengatakan jika ia masih di kantor dan akan lembur. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, sampai mereka tidak lagi punya malam film. Jeongguk akan langsung tertidur karena kelelahan. Taehyung memakluminya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu karena tahu seberapa keras Jeongguk bekerja untuk apapun yang sedang ditekuninya. Jeongguk bukan orang yang akan mengerjakan sesuatu setengah-setengah.

" _Jadi kau tinggal bersama dengan pacarmu sekarang, eh."_

" _Begitulah,_ hyung, _" Taehyung tersenyum malu pada mantan kekasihnya saat di SMA sekaligus teman dekatnya, Bogum._

" _Kau sudah yakin dengan itu?"_

 _Senyum Taehyung perlahan memudar, "maksudnya?"_

" _Tinggal bersama bukan persoalan yang mudah, Tae, aku tidak sedang menakutimu atau apa tapi itu komitmen yang besar? Entahlah, maksudku, mungkin kalian memang sudah siap dengan itu tapi kalian juga pasti sudah siap dengan semua perubahan 'kan."_

 _Taehyung tersenyum kaku, tidak memahami apa maksud Bogum dengan perubahan dan dia tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu lama._

" _Ibu pernah berkata padaku terkadang saat pasangan tinggal bersama, mereka jadi tidak berusaha lebih keras, kau tahu. Karena mereka bertemu setiap hari dan semacamnya, seperti merasa sudah aman? Mungkin karena itu Ibu dan Ayah bercerai," Bogum tertawa, dia memang tidak pernah menyukai Ayahnya yang suka main serong._

Dan saat Taehyung mengutarakan hal ini pada Jimin, Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata jangan dengarkan dia— _Bogum masih ingin kembali padamu, Tae, hal terakhir yang akan kau lakukan adalah mendengarkan nasehatnya soal hubunganmu._ Tapi Taehyung sudah terlanjur mendengarnya, dan bukankah perkataan yang negatif itu tertanam begitu dalam saat kau mendengarnya di saat suasana hatimu sedang kacau. Satu hari buruk saja sudah cukup.

Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Taehyung membuang pemikirannya jauh-jauh. Tidak ingin mengenang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa terisolasi dari seseorang yang justru memberikannya banyak kebebasan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, _hyung_?" Jeongguk tersenyum ke arah Taehyung. Jantung Taehyung berpacu, _hey, dia tersenyum padaku,_ dan balas tersenyum balik.

Jeongguk duduk di sebelahnya, wangi sabun menguar harum memenuhi indra Taehyung. Biasanya dalam keadaan seperti ini Jeongguk sudah akan menyisirkan jemarinya di helaian rambut Taehyung, dan Taehyung merasakan keraguan di antara mereka berdua. Sebuah jembatan yang dulu sempat terbangun, terbakar habis. Taehyung mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke handuk yang tersampir di pundak lebar Jeongguk, perlahan mengusapkannya ke rambut Jeongguk yang masih basah dan meneteskan air. Setiap usapan handuk dari Taehyung sekaligus menghapuskan suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Membangun kembali jembatan untuk mereka.

"Paling nyenyak sepanjang minggu ini."

Mereka berdua diam, tapi kini diam yang nyaman. Diam milik Jeongguk dan Taehyung. Diam yang dulunya tidak mereka ketahui bisa mereka rindukan.

" _Hyung_ nggak lapar?" Jeongguk bertanya dengan suara kalem.

"Mau cari makan di sekitar pasar ikan Dongmyeong, Jeongguk-ah?" Taehyung juga menjawab dengan suara yang mirip bisikan halus, tidak ingin memecahkan gelembung yang membungkus keduanya.

Jeongguk menahan kedua tangan Taehyung yang masih mengusap rambutnya, menghentikan pergerakan dan menyingkirkan handuk dari kepalanya. Taehyung beralih menyisirkan jemari panjangnya di rambut Jeongguk yang sudah setengah kering, merapikan utas-utas rambut yang berantakan.

"Tidak mau, _hyung_ , aku tidak mau," jawab Jeongguk kontradiktif dengan gandengan erat tangannya di tangan Taehyung dan sapuan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

* * *

Author's note: [hoooooowwwwwwlllllsssssssssss] im talking from my grave. Hello from the other side.

Taekook yang minta dituliskan, ini semua salah taekook.

Taekook lengket di bon voyage, summer package, memories of 2015, vapp, bangtan bomb, kapanpun, dimanapun. Apalagi waktu jeongguk nge-cover If You.

Jeongguk minta ditulisin cerita ini. haHA HA OKAY.

Anyway, _aku_ menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran. Tapi tidak _bash_ dalam bentuk apapun buat _taekook_.

See you at the next part!


	2. Haesindang

|| PG-15 || 1,3k words || Jungkook written as Jeongguk, flashbacks, aged-up characters ||

 **#2. Haesindang**

* * *

Taehyung tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia melihat Jeongguk setenang ini. Kekasihnya sedang tertidur di jok belakang, kelelahan karena sejak kemarin malam dia hampir tidak tidur menunggu matahari terbit—yang ternyata tertutup awan—di salah satu pantai di jalan menuju Haesindang. Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang menyetir dan ia menyuruh Jeongguk untuk tidur di belakang. _Supaya nanti kakimu tidak sakit, Guk-ah._

Masih beberapa menit sejak mereka meninggalkan pantai dan kembali mengemudi. Tapi, selama beberapa menit itu pula Taehyung tidak berhenti mengangkat kepalanya ke arah kaca spion yang menampakkan pantulan Jeongguk yang tengah terlelap. Separuh poni Jeongguk tersibak dari kening dan mencuat berantakan dari dalam _hoodie_ biru, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menampakkan gigi depannya sebagian, dan nafasnya yang beraturan naik-turun perlahan. Taehyung merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari ujung jemari hingga dadanya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jeongguk. Jeon jeongguk. Jeongguk _-ku."_

* * *

"Tae, nanti datang ke tempat latihanku, ya? Sekalian bawakan celanaku yang di sofa tadi, yang sekarang sedang kupakai sobek," Jimin terkekeh malu-malu, "mau, ya?"

Taehyung tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut tertawa, "sobek dimananya sih memang?"

"Di...um... pantat," Taehyung bisa membayangkan wajah Jimin yang pasti sudah memerah dan Taehyung terbahak, "tapi ini bukan salahku! Sungguh! Tadi si _Dongsaeng_ Kurang Ajar Jeon Jeongguk itu main tarik-tarik celana, terus saat kutahan malah robek."

Taehyung justru tidak berhenti terbahak.

"Ini beneran Joengguk anak yang kamu taksir dulu?"

"Sekarang sudah nggak, Kim Taehyung, jangan bawa-bawa masa kelam!"

Taehyung tersedak di tengah-tengah tawanya. Dulu, ada masa dimana Jimin tidak berhenti berbicara soal Jeongguk—adik tingkatnya dulu di Busan—yang _menggemaskan dan sangat sangat imut, lihat saja mata besarnya nanti, Taetae._ Tapi, sayangnya, Taehyung belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Jeongguk ini. Seingatnya, Jeongguk sudah jadi mahasiswa sejak semester lalu, tapi _entah_ mengapa dia masih belum bertemu dengannya.

"Berhenti tertawa, bocah!"

"Jadi tidak mau dibawakan celana, nih," ujar Taehyung menggoda.

"Kamu ini sahabatku, bukan," jawab Jimin datar.

"Bukan."

"Oke, Kim Bukan Sahabat Taehyung , sekalian bawa camilan kalau kemari. Titipan Hoseok _hyung_."

"Tidak ma-," Taehyung menatap ponselnya kaget, nada panggilan ditutup yang terdengar di _speaker,_ "sialan."

Tapi, sama dengan Jimin yang tidak bisa marah pada Taehyung, dia juga tidak bisa marah dengan Jimin. Satu kali saja Jimin tersenyum padanya dengan bibir dan _mata_ nya itu, Taehyung meleleh. Apalagi, Jimin tidak pernah sadar kalau sedang merajuk dia itu, _sialnya,_ selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

Taehyung menggeleng dengan senyuman tulus sambil memasukkan celana titipan Jimin ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, beranjak pergi dari kamar asrama milik keduanya.

"Hoseok _hyung_!" teriakan Taehyung menggema di koridor luar studio tari tempat klub _dance_ kampus biasa berlatih. Lelaki dengan perawakan ceking khas _dancer_ menoleh ke arah suara Taehyung yang tengah berlari kecil dari ujung koridor, tangannya sudah terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu.

"Oh, Taehyung-ah!" sapanya saat Taehyung sudah mendekat, "kau bawakan camilan 'kan?" lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ah, _hyung_ , kenapa camilan dulu yang kau tanyakan bukannya kabarku atau semacamnya," Taehyung mencibir dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Kemarin 'kan kita sudah ketemu," jawab Hoseok santai sambil meraih kantung plastik di tangan Taehyung. Melangkah masuk ke studio dan membiarkan Taehyung menghembuskan nafas tidak percaya di depan pintu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_ , terima kasih sudah bertanya." Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan tawa keras.

"Jimin-ah, Taehyung sudah datang," Hoseok berteriak dari dekat _speaker_ di sudut studio. Sebelum duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang sibuk dengan _laptop_ dan _headset_. _Oh, ada Yoongi_ hyung _juga._

Pemikiran Taehyung terpecah saat suara Jimin masuk gendang telinganya, "masuk saja, Tae," tangan Jimin menarik sebelah tangannya dan menuntunnya ke ujung studio tempat anggota klub yang lain sedang berkumpul.

Taehyung melambaikan tangan dengan cengiran lebar pada wajah-wajah familiar. Tentu saja, karena Taehyung sering sekali datang ke _showcase_ klub sejak Jimin bergabung di tahun pertama. Tapi, ia menyadari ada beberapa wajah baru yang belum pernah ia lihat. _Mungkin anak baru._

"Jadi, dimananya yang sobek?" Taehyung tidak mungkin melewatkan momen untuk menjahili Jimin. Dan anggota yang tengah berkumpul dan mendengarnya, meledak karena tawa.

"Kim Taehyung! Mereka semua baru saja melupakan kejadian itu!" Rajuk Jimin yang tengah sembunyi-sembunyi membuka tas Taehyung, mencari-cari celana titipannya.

 _Buka! Buka! Buka!_

Sorakan anggota klub pada Jimin yang menutupi sobekan di belakang celananya dengan lilitan jaket di pinggangnya. Dengan refleks, Jimin meraih untuk memegangi jaket tersebut erat-erat. Tapi, terlambat saat Taehyung yang berada di belakangnya sudah menarik jaket itu kuat-kuat hingga terlepas.

Pekikan Jimin menggema di seluruh studio.

"Kim Taehyung, mati kau!" Jimin mengejar Taehyung yang tertawa tidak terkontrol sambil berlari dengan jaket dan tas yang masih berisi celana titipannya.

Tapi, tentu, Taehyung yang punya dua kaki kiri di satu badan itu terpeleset lengan jaket Jimin yang menjuntai di atas lantai saat ia berlari. Tawa Taehyung berubah menjadi seruan terkejut. Ia menutup mata, sudah pasrah dan mengantisipasi lantai studio yang keras menerima tubuhnya yang oleng. Jadi, ia mengernyit heran ketika ia justru mendengar seseorang juga melenguh terkejut di telinganya dan ia tidak jadi menimpa lantai keras—meskipun orang yang memegangi pinggangnya ini juga cukup _keras—_.

"Uh." Suara dengungan membangunkan Taehyung dari kepalanya.

Taehyung membuka mata dan menemukan mukanya tengah berhadapan dengan kaos putih polos.

"Maafkan, aku tidak sengaja," Taehyung menegakkan badan sambil mengeluarkan senyuman lebar, "salahkan Park Jimin. Terima kasih, omong-omong. Kau tidak apa 'kan?"

Lelaki itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan mengangguk samar, sebelum cepat melesat pergi dari hadapannya.

Taehyung mengernyit dan mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. _Oh, benar._ Taehyung punya misi dan melanjutkan berlari menghindari Jimin.

"Kim Taehyung, berhenti di situ!"

"Satu kali jepretan saja ya, Chim, untuk kenang-kenangan," Taehyung memohon di antara derai tawanya saat Jimin berhasil memojokkannya di antara tembok dan kaca.

"Tidak akan!"

Sampai latihan selesai, Taehyung memang benar-benar tidak berhasil mendapatkan jepretan Jimin dengan celana sobek. Sebagai gantinya, Jimin harus menraktirnya makan malam hari ini. Tapi, sebenarnya Hoseok hyung sudah berhasil mengambil foto sebelum Taehyung datang dan dengan sukarela mau membaginya dengan Taehyung, jadi tebak siapa _pemenangnya_ hari ini.

[jaketmu kukembalikan kapan?]

Taehyung mengernyit sesaat setelah ia mengirimkan katalk ke Jeongguk, mungkin saja dia tidak tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

[ini taehyung (*≧▽≦)]

Jadi, kemarin malam Jimin tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dari belakang saat ia masih meminum kolanya. Dan, tentu saja, kola kalengan yang masih penuh itu menumpahi kaosnya. Jeongguk yang hari itu kebetulan membawa _sweater_ meminjamkannya untuk Taehyung.

Jawaban Jeongguk datang dua menit kemudian.

[kapan saja hyung bisa]

[hari ini? ( ﾟｰﾟ)]

[tentu]

Rupanya, Jeongguk bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Berbeda sekali dengan Taehyung yang memberondong emoji di setiap pesan.

Tapi, tidak lama kemudian pesan berikutnya muncul.

[di boba depan kampus?]

Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

[tentu (`･ω･´)ゞ]

* * *

Sudah kesekian kali sejak Taehyung menatap kaca spion dan mengabaikan jalanan. Sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan memarkirkan mobil di _rest area_ sebelum tempat tujuan yang seharusnya, haesindang. Dan, Taehyung melepas _seatbelt_ hanya untuk memutar badannya menghadap Jeongguk, hanya mengamatinya tidur.

Tapi, tak lama Jeongguk mengerjapkan matanya, terbangun saat ia merasa mesin tidak lagi hidup. Berkedip-kedip beberapa kali sebelum membuka suara.

"Sudah sampai, _hyung_?" suara serak khas seseorang baru saja bangun tidur.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut di balik jok yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Jeongguk yang baru bangun tidur itu membuatnya ingin memeluknya, dan sebenarnya itu _ide yang bagus_. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menahan keinginannya. Jadi, perlahan Taehyung melangkah melewati _console_ tengah dan bergabung bersama Jeongguk di jok belakang. Menelungkupkan setengah badannya di atas kekasihnya yang sedang telentang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jeongguk.

"Uh... Tae?" Jeongguk bertanya bingung, meskipun secara reflek satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Taehyung.

"Belum sampai, Guk-ah. Tapi aku ingin tidur dulu."

"Mengantuk?" Taehyung menggeleng, "capek? ingin kugantikan menyetir?" Taehyung menggeleng lagi.

"Jangan." _Jangan bangun, tetap di sini._

"Jangan?"

"Jangan." Taehyung menjawab dengan menelusupkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke _hoodie_ dan mengalungkan satu tangannya di sekitar pundak lebar Jeongguk.

"Baiklah, jangan."

Taehyung tidak melihatnya, tapi dia mendengar senyuman Jeongguk merekah di sela-sela perkataannya.

* * *

[terima kasih jaket dan bobanya hari ini ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)

hyung yang traktir boba selanjutnya!]

[tentu, hyung]

* * *

Author's note:

Heyho happy new year! ＼(^ω^＼)( /^ω^)/

Ik it's rather short tapi aku senang dengan bagaimana chapter ini berakhir.

Dan, aku punya headcanon kalau jeon yang suka tae duluan.

Lalu, thanks yang udah baca dan review dan fave dan follow, you da mvp!

Shoutout to bxjkv dan J. Jongkok


End file.
